Where There Is Hope
by ImagineBetter3
Summary: Kelsy is the daughter of Bruce Banner and desperately needs to find her father, she is sick and alone. When she moves into Stark Towers in New York things just might start looking up for her. Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Kelsy Banner is the daughter of Bruce and a woman he briefly dated in college. Kelsy is 22 and has only met her father a few times. Her mother had decided after Kelsy turned 5 that she didn't want her anymore and left her to be raised by her grandparents without Bruce's knowledge. Bruce had tried to contact Kelsy and her mother for years until the other guy came into the picture. He thought it would be best to keep Kelsy safe. Now Kelsy is fresh out of college and in desperate need of her father's help. This will take place right after the events of New York.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own The Avengers. Although I wish I owned Captain. Whoo… What a hottie. Just own my ideas and my story! enjoy.**

Walking out of yet another doctor's office feeling the same dread I had for the last month and a half, I pulled my phone out of my pocket to see if I had any new messages. That is when I saw the email from one of my dad's old friends. I had been searching for my father ever since I had found out that I had leukemia and needed a bone marrow transplant. Neither of my grandparents or my cousins had been a match and I was on a donor search list, but that could take years for me to find a match and the doctors didn't think I had that long.

I first noticed that something was wrong about a month before I graduated college. I was always tired so at first I chalked it up to being stressed and late nights studying. Then I started noticing the bruises and that I was getting weaker. I went to the doctor and was diagnosed, they said that if I started treatments right away and had a bone marrow transplant then I had a good chance. So right away they had my family tested to see if they were a match. No one was, so that led me to this email I had just received. All that the message contained was a phone number. I quickly called it crossing my fingers that this would be the sign I was looking for.

"Stark Industries, How may I help you?" A cheery woman answered the phone.

"Umm yes, I am looking for Bruce Banner and one of his old friends gave me this number?" I said nervously. Why would my father be associated with Tony Stark?

"May I ask who is calling?" The woman replied.

"My name is Kelsy, I am Bruce's daughter. I really need to speak with him. It is urgent." I started to ramble.

"Well Bruce isn't in but I can direct you to Mr. Stark to see if he has heard from him lately. Please hold." The woman said as she put me on hold. Had I finally found where my father is? I sure hope so!

"This is Tony. What can I do you for?" The man said as he answered the phone. I couldn't help but giggle as he said this. I had heard that Tony was kind of a playboy jokester.

"Hello, Mr. Stark, my name is Kelsy Banner, I am Bruce's daughter and I was wondering if you knew how to get a hold of him. It is kind of important that I see him."

"Wait! Banner has offspring?" Tony asked sounding shocked.

"Yes, I have only seen him a few times though, but please Mr. Stark this is really important. My life kind of depends on it." I said hoping that he would tell me where to reach my father.

"Well Bruce has been out for a few weeks but should be returning in the next few days, why don't you come here and wait for him. Where are you living anyway?" Tony inquired.

"Im from Kansas City, I don't think I can afford a trip to New York Mr. Stark." I said starting to feel bummed again.

"Don't worry about money Miss Banner, I will send my private jet to come pick you up and we can get you a room at Stark Towers. I can tell by your urgency that this is serious."

"Thank you Mr. Stark! I don't know how I will ever repay you!"

"Please don't worry about that right now, Miss Potts is on her way from Malibu to here so I will have the jet make a stop to pick you up. Shall I have her call you on this number when they arrive?" Tony asked.

"Yes please. Thank you again Mr. Stark."

"Please call me Tony." He said as he hung up the phone.

About an hour and a phone call to my grandparents telling them what is going on I received a phone call from a very nice women saying that the plane had arrive at the airport and I was to meet them outside of terminal 22B. I quickly finished packing my stuff, pulled my long brown hair into a messy bun, and grabbed the keys to my car as I made my way out the door. I made it to the airport in record time and followed all of the signs pointing me my way. I made it to terminal 22B to see a pretty red head standing with another man.

"Miss Potts?" I questioned looking at the woman.

"Oh please call me Pepper. You must be Kelsy, pleasure to meet you." The woman said extending her hand to me. I quickly shook it and said it was a pleasure to meet her also. The man standing next to Pepper grabbed my bags from me and told me that we could now board the plane.

As we boarded the plane I felt myself relax for the first time since I received the diagnosis. I was finally on a path that may save me. Even if Bruce isn't a match there are still different doctors in New York that may have another way to save my life. I sat in a seat next to Pepper as the captain told us to get ready for take-off.

"So Tony told me that you are Bruce's daughter and that you were very persistent to see him. Is something going on?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I am Bruce's daughter, although I have only met him a few times. My mother decided that she didn't want me anymore when I turned 5 and shipped me off to my grandparents here in Kansas. I don't think that she told Bruce. She was kind of a floozy like that. And yes, there is something going on. I have leukemia and am in need of a bone marrow transplant. My grandparents aren't a match so I thought that maybe Bruce would be." I told Pepper this hoping she wouldn't pity me. I hate when people did that.

"What about your mother? Would she be a match?" Pepper asked.

"We wouldn't know. She died of a drug overdose about 3 years ago." I told her. "Bruce is really my only hope right now."

"Well even if he isn't a match Bruce is a really smart man, we will figure something out." Pepper said grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze. "Why don't you try to get some rest, we should arrive in New York in a few hours. I will wake you when we get there."

"Oh that's not necessary." I said as I let out a yawn. Pepper gave me a stern motherly look so I nodded sheepishly and lowered the backrest of my chair closing my eyes.

As Pepper promised she woke me right as we were approaching New York. I looked out the window to my right and marveled at the city. It was dark out so I could see all of the twinkling lights of the city that never sleeps.

"First time to New York?" Pepper asked. All I could do was nod my head. This place was amazing. We landed smoothly and got off the plane. When I went to grab my bags the man from the airport shook his head and told me he had it handled. It was weird having someone do things for me. Pepper showed me the way to a car that was waiting on the tarmac for us. As we approached the car the door opened and out came Tony Stark. He quickly gave Pepper a kiss then turned to me. "Miss Banner, it is nice to meet you. I can definitely see the resemblance to Brucey, although you are a lot easier on the eyes." He said winking. I stifled a giggle.

"Mr. Stark, I want to thank you again for doing this." I said shaking his hand.

"I told you to call me Tony. Mr. Stark was my father." He said grimacing. He ushered us into the car and we took off toward Stark Towers. On the car ride there I told him the same story I told Pepper. As I finished he told me that I would be taken care of here. That he knew plenty of doctors that would help me out.

We pulled up to Stark Towers and I couldn't help it as my jaw hit the floor. This place was amazing. "You live here?" I asked in amazement.

"Yes, as well as Miss Potts, your father, and the rest of the avengers. Although, Thor is back on Asgard at the moment. Let's give her a tour then we can introduce her to the crew that's here." Tony said as we walked into the building and straight to an elevator. "Floors 1-25 are for business, floor 26 is the gym, 27 is my lab, and 28 and up are residential. Pepper and I are on the top floor. There is a small kitchen on each floor but the main kitchen/dinning area are on the 30th floor."

As we got in the elevator Tony hit floor 36. "There isn't an extra room on your fathers floor so we put you on 36 with Steve." He said as the elevator stopped and we exited on the 36th floor. "If you ever need anything please don't hesitate to ask."

Tony showed me to my room which was bigger than the house I lived in, in Kansas. I had a walk-in closet and a bathroom with a huge Jacuzzi tub that could probably fit 3 people comfortably.

"JARVIS, can you please tell the Avengers to meet me on 30." Tony said out loud. I was shocked to hear a disembodied voice say "Yes sir".

"What was that?" I asked Tony.

"Oh that's JARVIS, it stands for Just a Rather Very Intelligent System, I created him. If you ever need anything he can help you." Tony explained. "Now let's go introduce you to everyone."

**Thank you for reading this, it will eventually be a Captain America/OC story. Thought I should get some background to it first. I hope you enjoyed it. Give me your feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, I don't own The Avengers. **

As we made our way down to the 30th floor I couldn't help but feel nervous. Sure I wouldn't be meeting my father for a few more days, but I was still meeting a majority of the people that saved New York and the world. It would be very intimidating. As the elevator opened I saw 3 people sitting around a table, as soon as the noticed me they all stood up and walked over to us.

"Who is she?" A woman with dark red hair asked. She was beautiful but very scary. She looked like she could kill me with a toothpick. And from the footage I saw from New York I am sure she could.

"Natasha, Clint, Steve, this is Kelsy Banner. Bruce's daughter, and before you ask anymore questions she had only met Bruce a few times." Tony said.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I am Natasha Romanoff." The woman, Natasha said.

"Im Agent Clint Barton." The man that was standing next to Natasha said. He gave me a small smile and went back to sit down with Natasha.

"And Im Steve Rogers, it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." The tall attractive man said shaking my hand. I couldn't help but blush as I realized that I was shaking Captain America's hand. I felt like a giddy little school girl. So many women would be jealous of me right now. I didn't notice that I still had a hold of his hand until Tony cleared his throat awkwardly. We quickly let go and Steve's hand went straight to the back of his neck where he started rubbing it. I thought I saw the faintest signs of a blush on his cheeks but quickly dismissed it. "Pepper, why don't you get started on dinner, I am sure Kelsy is starving."

"So why is she just now looking for Bruce?" Agent Barton asked.

"I have leukemia and I need to see if Bruce is a match to be a bone marrow donor." I said as Tony ushered me to sit down on the opposite side of the table as Natasha and Clint.

"Would that be safe considering the other guy?" Natasha asked.

"The other guy?" I asked feeling confused.

"You don't know about the other guy?" Clint asked looking at me strangely. What on earth could they be talking about.

"You remember the footage from New York? Well that big green guy is what happens to Bruce when he gets angry." Clint said. I felt my breathing quicken up as images of that green thing popped into my head. My father was some kind of monster and here I am with a bunch of freaking superheroes. I suddenly felt like the room was spinning, I needed to get out of this room. I quickly stood up and said that I wasn't feeling so hungry anymore and ran for the balcony I had spotted when we arrived in the kitchen. As soon as I made it outside I emptied the contents of my stomach in the small trash can that was sitting in the corner. The cool New York evening air instantly helping to calm me down, I leaned against the window and slid down to a sitting position putting my head in my hands. If there was something wrong with my father then would there be anyway that he could be a possible match? Natasha acted like it was impossible whenever I said something. I felt the tears start streaming down my face as I heard the door open. I looked over to see Steve standing by the door with a glass of ice water.

"Here I thought you could use this." He said as he handed it to me. I lifted a shaky hand to retrieve the water and brought it to my lips. It helped calm me down a little.

"Thanks." I said putting my head back into my hands to work on controlling my breathing. I felt Steve kneel next to me and start rubbing my back. "Bruce was my last chance, if he isn't a match I don't know what else there is to do." I said starting to sob into my hands.

"Shhh, everything will be fine. There are a lot of smart men here that can find a way to help you. You know I wasn't expected to live to the age of 30 and look at me now, I am 95." He said chuckling.

"You look pretty damn good for your age." I said looking at him with a small smile on my face. I wiped away the tears that had fallen as I finally calmed down a little bit. It was the first time I notice how close Steve and I were. I quickly looked away to try to hid the redness that was creeping on my cheeks. "Thank you for everything Steve."

"No problem, ma'am." He said standing up, putting his hand out to help me up.

"Please, call me Kelsy." I said as he pulled me to a standing position.

"Alright Kelsy, let's get you back inside." He said as he opened the door to the kitchen. Pepper was just finishing up dinner as they walked back into the room. Steve led me to the table where I sat back down. Pepper placed a plate of chicken and pasta in front of me and told me to eat up. As I tried to tell her that I wasn't hungry I received another one of her motherly looks. I took a small bite of the food and realized that this had been the first time I had eaten in over 24 hours.

"I got a hold of Bruce while you were outside, he told me he should be home tomorrow afternoon. I didn't tell him you were here because I thought that would be a conversation that would be better to have in person." Tony said as he sat down at the head of the table. "I also talked to some of the doctors at S.H.I.E.L.D. and they would like for you to have your doctors in Kansas fax over all of your medical records. They are able to get you in on Wednesday."

"Alright, I will call my doctor first thing tomorrow morning. What is S.H.I.E.L.D.? I asked him.

"It stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. I think they just put a bunch of words together so it spells S.H.I.E.L.D. They are the ones that The Avengers work for." Tony said in the smartass way I quickly noticed he speaks in often.

We finished eating and slowly everyone started to excuse themselves until it was just Tony, Steve and I. I was starting to get sleepy when Tony suggested Steve take me back up to our floor. He nodded and stood up, giving me his hand to help me up. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. We both bid Tony goodnight and made our way to the elevator.

Once in the elevator Steve turned and asked, "Are you feeling alright? You hardly touched your dinner."

"My doctors put me on a new medicine that makes me sick to my stomach. If I eat too much I will end up getting sick." I said as the doors opened to our floor. Steve walked me to my door as I started to feel nauseous again. I quickly flung open my door and high-tailed it to the bathroom just in time to get sick again. I heard Steve call my name as I vomited again. Once I was finished I heard the sink turn on and felt a cool washcloth being pressed to the back of my neck.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Steve asked as he sat on the edge of the tub next to me. I nodded but the movement made me dizzy so I slowly scooted away from the toilet and leaned against the tub right next to Steve's leg. "I'll be fine once I get changed and get to bed, I have had a long day."

"Where are your nightclothes? I can get them for you."

"They are in my bag in the living room." I said as I move the washcloth from my neck to my forehead. Steve got up to retrieve my clothes and came back with a slight blush on his face. That when I noticed the reason why. He had a pair of my lacy panties in his hand along with my pajamas. He handed them too me and turned around. "Let me know when you are finished and I will help you to your room." He said as he closed the door behind him.

I changed as quickly as I could without making myself sick. Then I brushed my teeth and washed my face with the stuff that I had unpacked before we went down stairs. "Ok Steve, Im done." I said as I opened the bathroom door. I took a wobbly step towards him and he quickly put his arm around my waist and helped me to the bedroom. He pulled back to covers and helped me get in.

"Do you want me to stay in case you need anything?" Steve asked and I just shook my head and told him I should be fine. He stared at me for a minute before he said, "At least let me stay until you fall asleep."

"Alright." I said as I yawned. I scooted over to the middle of the bed so he could sit beside me. "Thank you Steve." I told him as my eyes started to close. All of the excitement and jetlag finally catching up with me, the last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Steve say, "Goodnight beautiful."

**Alrighty, got some Steve and Kelsy in there. Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading! Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your feedback! I appreciate it! Hope you continue to like it! I know I sure am enjoying writing this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers.**

As I woke up the next morning I almost had a mini heart attack before I realized where I was. Then all of the hectic events from the day before came crashing back to me. From finally getting a hold of someone who can actually get me in contact with my father to flying out to New York and meeting The Avengers. My mind instantly shot to Steve and his warm smile, was I dreaming last night when I thought I heard him say goodnight beautiful? I must have been because there was no way that Captain America would be interested in me. Suddenly I remembered that I would be meeting my father this afternoon. I looked to the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was already 11:36.

"Shit! I have to get ready!" I said quickly standing up only to be hit by a wave of dizziness. I sat back down on the bed to go over the list of things I had to do before I met Bruce. I grabbed my phone and dialed the number to my doctors in Kansas. When I got off of the phone with them I went to my bag to retrieve all of my medications. I took them before getting in the shower.

Once I was done with the shower I wrapped a towel around my thinning body and started to run a comb through my long hair. My eyes started to tear up when I pulled it through and saw a clump of hair stuck to the comb. This was the one thing I had been dreading since I started my chemo. Luckily it was in a spot that wasn't noticeable but I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer. I would have to ask Pepper or Natasha if they knew of any places I could find a wig.

Going to my bag I pulled out a pair of jeans and my Rolling Stones tank top. I put on the clothes before going to do my makeup. I looked in the mirror and sighed, my fair skin had lost its rosy pink glow and my bright green eyes looked duller than normal. I knew that I would start looking sicker and sicker as the cancer progressed but it was still hard to not feel like I was pretty anymore. I covered the bags under my eyes and did my makeup to make me look the best that I could. I was just finishing up drying my hair when I heard a knock on my door. I walked towards it and opened it to reveal Steve.

"Hey, I figured that you hadn't eaten breakfast yet so I brought you this." He said handing me an apple and a muffin. I grabbed them from him and invited him in as I went to sit on the couch. I took a bite of the apple as he asked, "Are you feeling any better today?"

"A little bit, I think all of the excitement from yesterday really took its toll on me." I answered him.

"Yeah, before I received the serum I couldn't even walk a block without getting winded. Whenever I tried to get into the army I would pass out from exhaustion at least twice a day." I just nodded as I took another bite of the apple, leaving the muffin for later.

"Do you have any idea what time my dad will be here?" I asked Steve as I stood up to throw the apple core away.

"Tony said he should be here around 3:30 but he wanted to talk to him before you did. Just in case he got angry with Tony for bringing you here. I thought that maybe if you wanted I could show you around the city, I mean if you are feeling up for it." Steve said looking almost nervous.

I smiled at him and said, "Sure that would be great."

Steve stood up taking my hand in his as he pulled me up. "You may want to grab a jacket, I thought we could take my bike."

I went into my room and grabbed my old black leather jacket and slipped on my Converse. I slipped my cell phone and some money into my pocket as I walked back into the living room. "Ready?" Steve asked. I nodded my head and headed for the door. Steve opened it and we headed toward the elevators.

Once we stepped out on to the garage level I saw a bunch of sports cars that I automatically knew belonged to Tony and in the corner I saw a beautiful Harley that Steve and I would be using to take in the sights of the city.

"I love this bike." I said as we approached it.

"Have you ever ridden before?" Steve asked.

"A few times, I have always wanted one of my own but my grandparents would have a cow if they ever saw me on one." I told him as he helped me on to the back of the bike. As the engine roared to life and we pulled out into the sunny day I immediately regretted not grabbing my sunglasses when I packed for this trip. I knew that I would end up with a major headache and it would spoil this outing.

"Hey Steve, can we stop by a gas station? I forgot my sunglasses in Kansas."

"Sure thing, until then you can borrow mine." He said starting to take his off. I thanked him as I put on the aviators. They were just my style. As we pulled onto the street I quickly wrapped my arms around Steve's waist and felt my stomach doing butterflies at our closeness. I couldn't help but smile feeling his muscular stomach twitch under my grasp. We drove until we reached the closest gas station and I quickly hopped off the bike and made my way into the gas station. I spotted the sunglasses rack just as I heard the bells chime signaling the doors being opened.

"Do as I say and nobody will get hurt." I heard as two gunshots rang through the building. I turned to the front to see 3 men standing with ski masks over their faces and guns in their hands. I quickly crouched behind an isle hoping not to be seen but it was too late.

"Where do you think you are going?" One of the men asked walking toward me with the gun pointed at my head. I didn't have time to reply as Steve busted through the door and knocked one of the men out. The other 2 men turned toward him shooting their guns. I couldn't help the scream that came out of my mouth as I thought Steve had been hit. I watched him quickly take the gun from the man closest to him while knocking him out. He turned toward me just as the last man grabbed me by the wrist and pushed the barrel of the gun up against my forehead.

"Drop the gun or I blow her brains out." He man said pushing the gun harder into my head. Steve looked at me just as a sob escaped my mouth.

"Please don't hurt her." Steve said setting the gun on the ground and pushing it towards the man. Just as the man bent over to pick the gun up Steve lurched toward us and kicked the man in the head. I quickly closed my eyes as I fell to the floor and heard one final gunshot.

"Kelsy, are you alright?" I heard Steve ask just as I heard the police sirens. I nodded but wasn't sure if I was telling the truth. That had been the first time I had even been in the same room as a gun let alone had one touch me. Steve knelt down beside me just as the cops ran into the building, I threw my arms around him and released all of the tears I had been trying so hard to hold in.

I felt Steve begin to rub my back while whispering, "Shh, everything is going to be alright. You are safe." I was so thankful that Steve was there. Who knows what would have happened if I had been alone.

After we gave the cops our statement and had the paramedics check us over and declare that I was in shock, it was past 4:00 in the evening. "Are we free to go?" I heard Steve ask the police officer standing next to us. He nodded and Steve came over to me and helped me up.

"Let's get you back home." He said as we made our way over to his motorcycle, his arm wrapped around my waist helping my shaky form walk.

Once we got back to Stark Tower and parked the bike I released a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"Thank you Steve." I said as we made our way over to the elevator. "I don't know what I would've done in there without you."

"It is no problem at all Kels. I wouldn't ever let anything happen to you." He said as he pressed the button for the 30th floor. I turned toward him as the elevator began to move and flung my arms around his neck pulling him in to a hug. He pulled me closer to him as he put his arms around my waist. We stayed that way until the elevator door opened and we heard someone clear their throat. I turned around to see a dark haired man that looked a lot like me.

"Hey dad."

**Hope you liked this chapter! I had fun writing it. Next chapter we will have a conversation with Bruce and Kelsy. Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers.**

I nervously looked at Bruce as I exited the elevator. I had no clue on how to start this conversation. What if he decided he didn't want to help me? What would I do next? Would there be anyone else that I could turn to if he said no?

"Hey sweetheart." He said walking towards me, grabbing a hold of my hand that had been twisting my hair and giving it a squeeze. How dare he act like a father to me now!

"Where have you been the last 22 years of my life?!" I yelled jerking my hand away from him. How could he think that everything would be alright now?

"I think we will give you two a minute." Tony said as he and Steve went back into the elevator.

"Honey, it wasn't my choice not to see you. When your mother left me and moved away I tried to find you. I searched for years, the day you left I checked all of the airports to see if you had left that way." Bruce said running his hand through his hair.

"Well you should have tried harder. My mother, if you could even call her that, abandoned me when I was five. I was raised by her parents while she was out doing God knows what. I was parentless because neither of you wanted me."

"You think I didn't want you? Sweetheart I was torn up when your mother took you away from me. I know it may not make up for it but I really am sorry." He said looking sincere. I sat down on the chair in the kitchen and put my head in my hands. I guess I should tell him the reason I am here.

"Bruce." I said having trouble getting the words out. "The reason why I am here now is because I need your help."

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" he asked starting to pace. I nodded.

"I have leukemia, and the doctors think the only chance I have to survive is if I have a bone marrow transplant. The doctors think you might be a match but Natasha and the rest of the Avengers think it might be a bad idea since…" I said looking up at him.

"The other guy." He said looking down guiltily. "Well I can get tested to see if I am a match and then we can go from there."

"Thank you Bruce." I said with a small smile on my face. We continued to talk about everything that had happened to me during his absence. I told him about the time I broke my arm jumping out of a tree and how I almost gave my grandmother a heart attack the first time I snuck out of the house only to be picked up by a cop a block down the road.

Around 7:30 the rest of the Avengers made their way into the kitchen to start preparing dinner. When Steve walked in he gave me a look to make sure I was doing alright and I just nodded, finally feeling like things were looking up. We sat around the table and listened to Tony ramble on about the new Iron Man suit he was working on. After that Steve and I explained what had happened at the gas station, everyone had a look of concern on their faces. I looked around at everyone and realized that I may actually have a place here. When we were finished eating I excused myself saying that I was tired and made my way to the elevator.

"Don't forget you are supposed to meet with the doctors at S.H.I.E.L.D. tomorrow morning." Tony reminded me.

"Thanks." I said as the elevator door opened. As I walked in I saw Steve get up and say he was going to call it a night too. I held the door open for him and we made our way up to the 36th floor.

"How did everything go with Dr. Banner?" he asked looking at me.

"Pretty good, I think. He agreed to get checked to see if he could be a donor so that's a start." I said as the elevator opened up to our floor. As we approached my door I turned to Steve to see him staring at me. "Is there something on my face?" I asked him nervously.

"Oh no! Not at all, sorry." He said blushing. I smiled at him before opening the door.

"Would you like to come in? We could watch a movie or something." I asked him.

"Sure, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, come on in. Make yourself comfortable. I am going to go change." I said walking into my bedroom and grabbing my night clothes. Making my way to the bathroom I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and changed my clothes.

"What would you like to watch? Tony pretty much has any movie you can think of in here." I said walking into the living area.

"I don't care, I have a lot of movies still to catch up on. You pick your favorite." Steve said.

"Alright" I said as I bent down to inspect the movies on the shelf. When I found The Princess Bride I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. It was one of my favorites.

"Ok, ignore the name because it is not as girly as it sounds." I said turning around and showing Steve my choice. Steve just smiled and said that it was fine with him. I popped the movie in and asked Steve if he needed anything before I started it.

"No I am fine, thank you." I put the DVD into the player and went to grab me a glass of water. I then sat on the couch next to Steve and pressed play.

I couldn't help but look over at how intently Steve was watching the movie. I forgot that he had missed all of the wonderful things that came out of the 80s. It made me smile seeing his reactions to some of my favorite parts. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth as Steve jumped when Buttercup and Westley reached the fire swamp and the Rodents of Unusual size attacked Westley.

"This movie really is pretty entertaining." Steve said with a grin on his face. I reached for my glass of water and saw the grin on Steve's face turn into a frown. I followed his eyes to see him staring at a handprint shaped bruise on my wrist.

"Is that from earlier today?" he said softly grabbing my wrist and examining the bruises. I couldn't ignore the tingling sensation that crept up my arm as he did so. I nodded and told him that it was fine.

"Does it hurt?" he asked gently touching where the bruise was the darkest.

"Not too bad, I bruise very easily. That is actually why I went to the doctor in the first place. I am glad I did." I told him.

Once the movie was over I looked over at Steve to see him slumped over asleep on the couch. I grabbed a blanket that was thrown over the back of the couch and draped it across his large form. I made my way to my bed and laid down. I yawned once before closing my eyes and letting the darkness take over me.

_I was back in the gas station but this time Steve wasn't there to help, I watched in horror as one of the men shot the gas station clerk and then turned to me. _

"_Take care of her while I clear this place out." He said turning towards the register and pulling money out of it. I tried to back away from the two large men walking towards me but it was no use, I was trapped. I hissed in pain as one of the men grabbed my wrist and pulled me up to him. _

"_What should we do to her first?" the greasy man next to him asked._

"_Oh, I have a few ideas." He said pulling me closer to him, his hands roughly grabbing at my body. I struggled against him as I attempted to throw punches, when I successfully landed a kick on his shin, the man gasped in pain as he threw me into the sunglass rack. _

"_You are going to regret that bitch." He said as he pointed the gun at me. I tightly closed my eyes as I heard the pop of the gun._

I lurched up in bed releasing a scream as I felt a pair of arms try to wrap around me. I struggled against them as I tried to get as far away from them as possible. Then I heard a comforting voice say "Shh, Kelsy its fine, it was just a dream."

I calmed down as I realized that it was Steve that had his arms around me. I relaxed into his hold as the tears consumed me. Steve just sat there whispering comforting words and rubbing my back. "It's alright sweetheart, it was just a dream. I won't let anything hurt you."

I took a deep breath as the tears subsided but didn't immediately pull away from Steve's arms. His grasp made me feel safe and that was something I didn't want to lose right now. I felt goosebumps form on my skin as his hand accidentally swept over my bare skin. I felt Steve pause slightly pulling away, "Are you alright?" he asked looking me in the eyes intently.

I couldn't speak, all I could do was nod. The look he was giving me made me go fuzzy in the head. Steve started to lean in and I thought he was going to kiss me until he cleared his throat and pulled away again. "You should get back to sleep. You have a long day ahead of you."

As Steve pulled away I instantly felt cold, missing his comforting body heat. "Hey Steve? Will you stay with me? At least until I fall back asleep." I said sending him a pleading look. He nodded and pulled the chair by the desk over to the bed.

"You don't have to sit in that chair, there is plenty of room in this bed." I said patting the spot beside me. Steve nodded looking torn as he pushed the chair back into the desk and laid down next to me.

Steve's POV

It didn't take Kelsy long before she fell asleep. I looked over at her and noticed how young and innocent she looked. I quickly shook my head as I thought how stupid it was for me to almost kiss her earlier. There was no way she would be interested in me and I knew for a fact that Bruce would not be too happy about it. Plus she already has enough on her plate without me trying to mess up her life.

I looked back over at her as she smiled in her sleep, so thankful that she was having a good dream now and not another nightmare. I rubbed my hands over my eyes as I thought back to the blood curdling scream that woke me earlier. She looked so terrified when I made my way into her room. Once she woke up I held her until she calmed down, secretly enjoying the feeling of her in my arms. I yawned as I closed my eyes hoping that tomorrow would bring good news for the beautiful girl lying next to me.

**Welp, there is that chapter. Gave you some of Steve's thoughts. Please let me know what you think of this chapter! I was one of my favorites to write! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. This week has been hectic with it being Dead Week all of my professors think that means make everything due this week and plus I have been studying for finals. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers.**

I woke up the next morning feeling well rested for the first time in months. My body felt more relaxed than it had since I had been diagnosed. When I went to stretch I noticed there was a weight resting around my waist. I turned slightly to see Steve's face nuzzled in my shoulder. My heart rate quickened as I remembered the night before, Steve helping me calm down after my nightmare. I went to scoot away, not wanting to have an awkward situation when Steve woke up, but as I did he moaned quietly and his grip on me tightened as he pulled me even closer. I froze as butterflies fluttered in my stomach, was it bad that I was enjoying it this much while I knew he was probably dreaming of someone else.

I was torn between what I should do. The logical part of me said I should scoot away and wake him up, but the other part of me wanted to cuddle further into his strong arms and enjoy it. As I was trying to decide what to do Steve started to wake up. Scared that I might get confronted about the situation I quickly shut my eyes and pretended to still be asleep. I knew it was kind of childish of me but I couldn't handle the embarrassment that would follow if he caught me staring at him while he was asleep.

I could feel Steve pull me tighter momentarily before he released his hold on me and sat up in the bed. I figured now would be a good time to "wake up" so I started stretching letting my eyes slowly flutter open as I did so. Steve must've noticed my movement because he turned around and smiled at me as I propped my head under my elbow.

"'Morning." I said sleepily.

"Good morning Kelsy, I was going to go make some coffee. You want any?" Steve asked me.

I nodded as I said "thank you". Steve turned around and headed out of my room. I got out of bed and grabbed some clothes for the day. I went to the bathroom to take all of my medicines and do my morning routine. Just as I finished pulling on my shirt I heard the front door open up, letting me know Steve was back with the coffee. I walked into the living room to see him sitting on the couch sipping a cup of coffee, he looked adorable with his slightly mused hair.

"Here, I didn't know how you took your coffee." He said pulling cream and sugar packets out of his jean pockets as he stood up handing my drink to me.

"Black is fine." I said taking everything from him and putting it on the coffee table. I sat down on the couch and took a sip of the warm black liquid.

"What time are you supposed to meet with the doctors today?" Steve asked setting his coffee down.

"In about an hour, Tony is supposed to come get me whenever we need to leave."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Steve asked looking over at me.

"Oh you don't have to, I am sure they won't do anything today besides run test. I won't even know if Bruce is a match until probably Friday."

"I can still come if you don't want to be al…." Steve started to say as there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it to reveal Tony and Bruce.

"Good morning Banner Jr. Capsicle, what are you doing bugging our fair maiden this early in the morning?" Tony asked giving Steve a look. I instantly raised my coffee to my lips as to try to hide the blush that was rising on my cheeks.

"I brought Kelsy coffee and was seeing if she wanted me to come to the doctors with her." Steve said trying to avoid the subject.

"Okay well we have to get going so if you are coming you better change out of your clothes you wore yesterday." Tony said with a smirk as mine and Steve's eyes both went wide. He quickly excused himself to go change leaving me with two prying sets of eyes.

"So are you and Capsicle in looooovvvve?" Tony asked in a teasing manner. All the while Bruce looked like he was trying to keep himself calm. Knowing what might happen if he gets upset I quickly told them about us watching the movie and him falling asleep. I failed to mention the part about how I woke up to us cuddling. They both nodded seeing to buy my story as Steve walked back in the room wearing a pair of dark jeans and a button up shirt with his leather jacket.

"Ready to go?" he asked us. I just nodded grabbing my jacket and purse and heading for the door trying to avoid eye contact with all of the men in the room.

As we made it to the garage Tony decided he wanted to take one of his ridiculously small sports cars. I climbed into the back not having any trouble as Steve and my dad kept offering back and forth who would be the lucky one to get the front seat.

"Why don't I just flip a coin." Tony said annoyed pulling one out of his pocket. "Heads Bruce gets front seat, tails Steve gets it."

Both men nodded and Tony flipped the coin. It was heads. Steve somehow managed to squeeze his large frame into the back of the sports car. I scooted my legs over so he could stretch his legs out on my side. He smiled in thanks as he did so.

Luckily the ride to S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't very long, as soon as I got out of the car I quickly became nervous. This place was very intimidating. Steve must've noticed because her grabbed my hand giving it a quick squeeze before letting go. I smiled at him in thanks as we walked into the front doors and all of the men were quickly greeted, as we made our way to the elevators the receptionist called towards us. "Captain Rogers, Director Fury would like to have a word with you."

Steve nodded looking towards me to see if I would be alright with him leaving. I nodded shooting him a small smile. We boarded one elevator going down while Steve got on the other. We made it down to the medical floor and made our way to one of the rooms. I sat in a chair nervously picking at my fingernails as a graying man in a white jacket walked in.

"Hello Dr. Banner, Mr. Stark, Miss Banner, I am Dr. Higgins. How are we doing today?" he said shaking all of our hands. As he looked over my charts and asked me questions other doctors have never asked, I became slightly less nervous. This man seemed to care what was going on with me.

"Alright, I am going to send Dr. Banner down to the lab to get tested while we go over what your doctors in Kansas have done." He said as a nurse walked in to take Bruce to the lab. Tony stayed put not daring to leave me alone. We talked about how I had started my chemo shortly after being diagnosed and how my hair was starting to fall out. Dr. Higgins just nodded as I said these things.

After about 30 minutes Bruce walked back in with a bandage on his arm. We finished our talk with Dr. Higgins and walked out of the room just as Steve was rounding the corner.

"Hey, how'd it go in there?" Steve asked looking at me.

"Alright." I told Steve.

"Well it looks like I am going to be gone for a few days, Fury is sending me on a mission."

Tony, Bruce and I headed home while Steve left for Spain. The next few days dragged on as I was waiting for a phone call from the doctor.

Friday morning I woke up feeling light headed and nauseous, as I got into the kitchen I saw Clint and Natasha sitting there silently eating their breakfast. "Are you feeling alright?" Natasha asked seeing how pale I looked. I nodded and said I would be fine as soon as I got some food in me. As I finished buttering my toast my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Miss Banner, this is Dr. Higgins, I am sorry to inform you that Dr. Banner is not a match." As soon as he said that the room started spinning and my vision grew fuzzy. The last thing I remember seeing before everything went black was Clint rushing towards me.

**So Bruce isn't a match?! Well crap, hopefully you guys like what I have planned. Please review and I will try to update this weekend! Have a great day! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
